


afterglow [FANART] [NSFW]

by darlingafterdark (ADarlingWrites)



Series: darlingafterdark's den of iniquity [5]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Kissing, Orgasm, Post-Coital Cuddling, Size Difference, Song: Say Hello Melancholia (IAMX)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADarlingWrites/pseuds/darlingafterdark
Relationships: Charon (Fallout)/Female Lone Wanderer, Charon (Fallout)/Lone Wanderer
Series: darlingafterdark's den of iniquity [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1479593
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	afterglow [FANART] [NSFW]

_**[i know you need it, if i must i will obey](https://open.spotify.com/track/1LN4oDMcPbHL1e6XghlxlK?si=h5Wo6HD_TrqfkgfMj42L6A) ** _


End file.
